1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward double hung windows, and more particularly toward double hung windows allowing both powered and manual operation.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, windows have been manually operated for opening and closing. However, in some applications, motorized operation of such windows is desired, not only to ease the task of opening and closing but also to allow for increasingly sophisticated types of automatic control. For example, windows can be operated responsive to weather sensors so as to automatically close if precipitation is detected. Further, homes can include controls for powered operation of all windows from a central location (or even by hand held remote controls). It is even possible to access such central controls through telephone line links.
While such powered operation has many advantages, however, it is nevertheless necessary to permit the windows to be operated manually in case of emergency or power outage or other problem with proper operation of the powered system. Still further, such manual operation must be simple enough to be readily accomplished by anyone, including, for example, a physically challenged individual required to open the window in an emergency.
Of course, it is still further necessary that the window sash and window frame in any installation be easily installed and maintained, including permitting easy removal of the sash from the frame if necessary to service the window. Still further, in double hung windows, it is desirable that there be an ability to tilt the window sash to allow easy access to the outside of the pane of the sash for washing.
The present invention is directed toward meeting the needs of double hung windows in such systems.